Potato
'Potato '''is a female object contestant in ''Battle For Understanding How Satire Works. She competes on Team Rave. Appearance Potato takes the form of what's exactly read on the label. She is a light brown colored potato with several dark brown rings (most likely eyes) on her. Personality Potato is an average person in the show that doesn’t have many qualities that are special about her. She seems to be a decent, level headed vegetable individual and one of the few sane people in a world of pure insanity and dank memes. Potato doesn't seem to talk too much, deciding to spend her time viewing things with a neutral or curious facial expression. Potato has an inherent love of digging and doing farm stuff, since she does come from the earth itself. Potato also enjoys taking in the view of nature, making her appear as airy, free spirited and peaceful. Potato finds it decently easy to make friends, but some of the people she runs into outright frighten her, so to avoid getting pestered by their antics, Potato sometimes takes to acting emotionally distant and uncaring to avoid attention from people she deems problematic. On one hand, this display of apathy can be seen as emotionally responsible, but on the other, it can be seen as rude on Potato's behalf. Potato is displayed to be adept and clever in challenges where she's required to use her brain to do problem solving and logical skills, but she performs rather mediocrely in physical challenges or ones involving combat, displaying her to be a weak person. That being said, she can hold her own in a fight if pushed far enough. Abilities * 'Knowledge Of Biology: '''Coming from the Earth itself, Potato happens to possess some knowledge of various organisms and plants when the time is right. * '''Farming and Digging: '''Potato is great at digging and planting seeds for farming. This may seem like a pointless ability to have, but this makes her a great person for challenges involving science. * '''Cooking: '''Potato's officially stated to be a good cook. This is ironic, considering she is a food item herself. Coverage TBA. Trivia * Potato's voice, being somewhat masculine, is sometimes mistaken by the audience to be that of a male's. * Potato is aware of Straw's crush on her and doesn't seem to feel the same way about him. * Potato has a red journal where she writes her thoughts about the competition. * Potato is one of the three food contestants. ** Rainbow Candy and Salsa are the other two. * Potato is considered one of the most sane people of the cast. That being said, not many people seem to like her. * Mentioning foods or eating said foods made from potatoes rightfully angers her if she notices it. * Potato hates forks and knives, likely because she is a food item. * Potato is hetero. * Potato originally used the ''Minecraft item form of a potato for her asset, but, like Iron Bar and Metal Piece, this quality was changed to make her character more original. * Potato was born at the same farm where Pitchfork was constructed. The two sort of get along because of that fact.